I95 South
by StarDuquesneEMT
Summary: NCISCSIM Crossover, EC, KateGibbs. Artists are dying, but why?
1. Chapter 1

center b I-95 South /b 

By starchaser

Disclaimer: Yeah. Not mine. Don't sue me.

Author's Note: This takes place somewhere after Mourning Innocence. NCIS/CSIM crossover, Gibbs/Kate, Calleigh/Eric. I tried to stay with canon history but it's my own interpretation.

Dedicated to my person. You will never know what you mean to me.

Chapter 1

_ i Someday these walls will speak, The floor beneath you creak_

_To call my name_

_Here in my web of dreams, My whispers turn to screams_

_And place the blame /i /center _

Leaning against this particular wall usually caused all manner of bruising from edges, hinges, and latches, but this time she didn't feel a thing. She'd managed to hide how easily her skin bruised in order to be accepted into the profession that had chosen her, just like she had hidden away anything else that had the potential to make her seem anything less than a consummate capable professional. Sure there had been cracks in her armor before; she wasn't as good at hiding as her big sister, though it made sense really. She hadn't had to deal with quite as much. This, though... This was more than she could ever have imagined.

"Suicide by cop, get over it." In her mind, it wasn't that simple. The kid had tricked her into doing what he couldn't. Either way, though, it amounted to the same thing: a life that should not have ended. Suddenly, she couldn't stand it anymore. Fumbling in her haste, she pushed the slab back in and shut the door before she ran, barely making it out to her car before the tears came. For once in her life she let them come; she didn't need to see to get where she was going. Not bothering to stop at her house, which was out of the way anyway, she jumped on the Beltway and headed south. With any luck, traffic wouldn't impede her; she wasn't in the mindset to worry about possible consequences of speeding for several hours straight. The only thought in her mind was getting to her big sister, the one person in the world who could possibly understand. She paused briefly once, to get coffee and send a fast email to Gibbs from her PDA, but otherwise just kept going, as fast as her car would go.

_ center i Tell me no more stories and I'll tell you no lies_

_No one wants to hurt me but everybody tries_

_And if you think that I've been waiting for my planets to align_

_It's time you go on, get your things, get up, get out_

_I'm doing fine /i /center _

Calleigh bolted upright, grabbing for her gun before realizing that it was her doorbell that had woken her. The tiny kitten that had been curled up on her stomach bolted into the closet to hide. She kept the gun in her hand, comforted by its familiar weight as she went to answer the door. She wasn't expecting anyone at this hour, especially having gotten home only an hour before.

"Yes?"

"Cal?"

"Oh my God, Katie?" Calleigh threw open the door and threw her arms around her sister. The hug was all it took for Kate to completely lose it again. It scared Calleigh; Kate didn't cry often, and when she did, something major was wrong. Calleigh glanced around Kate's arm to see the car parked messily in the driveway, and gently guided her baby sister into the living room. Door relocked, Calleigh finally stopped to take a close look at the taller woman. Burgundy turtleneck sweater, black pants, earrings that matched her own; Kate had always had impeccable taste and even more style, but when she looked up at her face it scared her. Kate's makeup was all over the place, and her hair was falling out of the ponytail, but the worst part was the blank, faraway look in her eyes. "Katie?" Calleigh spoke softly. "What happened?"

Kate looked down, startled, almost as if she had forgotten that Calleigh was there. Her dark eyes locked onto Calleigh's pure emerald ones, and she almost started crying again. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, and it wasn't a happy one. She fingered the gun that Calleigh still held. "Suicide by cop."

"Sui- oh God, Katie. You...?"

Kate nodded. "We were going after him for the murder of a Naval officer. Gibbs and I found him ready to commit suicide in his high school next to the pool. He got Gibbs to put his weapon down, but I was covering him. Gibbs tried to get him to talk, but he went for Gibbs and I took him out." She laughed bitterly. "Turns out the kid was innocent. I shot an innocent man." This time she let the tears come, turning and all but collapsing on Calleigh's couch.

"Oh, Katie!" She went to sit next to her, finally putting her gun down on the coffee table. She gently reached behind Kate and took her holster from the small of her back so it wouldn't dig into her, laying it with her own.

"Thanks, Cal." Finally calming a little, Kate looked over at her sister. She very obviously had been sleeping; her eyes weren't quite open all the way, and she had a mark on her cheek. She was wearing red plaid pajama pants and a black tank top that was riding up, showing off her flat stomach. Her blond hair was loose and flowing, much longer than it had been the last time Kate had seen her. "I woke you."

"It's okay, really. I haven't been home long." She sighed. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Kate reached out, tucking a strand of liquid sunshine behind Calleigh's ear. "Gibbs said get over it."

Instantly fire flashed in Calleigh's eyes. "I'm gonna shoot him!"

Kate smiled, a real smile this time. "I keep threatening. But seriously? I came because I knew you were the only one that would understand."

"I do. Of course I do, Katie." She sat for a second, working something out. "Sweet Lord how fast did you drive?"

"I shaved about 6 hours off usual. I just had to get away from there, and the only thing I could think of was getting to you."

"I'm always here, kid. But you're gonna want to wear something a little less wooly."

"You still got my stash?"

"In the closet. You hungry?"

"Right now I need sleep, but every time I close my eyes I see him go down."

Calleigh stood up and pulled Kate to her feet. "I'll keep him away from you. C'mon." They both reached for their guns at the same time, laughing when they realized it, and Calleigh led the way up the stairs to her bedroom. Kate grabbed pajamas from her pile of clothes in the corner of Calleigh's closet, and went to the bathroom to change. Calleigh opened the sliding glass door a little wider to let in the breeze, and angled the blinds so they could see the ocean but not be blinded by the rising sun. She knew Kate would want to look out. That done, she laid back down as Kate came back and took the side by the balcony. "Katie, I really hate to bring it up, but don't you have to work today? Or are you..." she trailed off, suddenly not sure if her little sister still had a job.

"Gibbs said nothing's gonna happen. I sent him an email from a rest stop in North Carolina. The last time I took off was last time I came down. I've got the time."

"I really appreciated you coming down for Tim's funeral, Katie."

"Hey," Kate rolled over and hugged her. "You needed me. There was no question."

"You do realize that Bullet Girl Junior is gonna call me when you don't show up tomorrow."

"Yeah. You were her mentor, Cal."

"I wasn't even a CSI yet, but we sure did have fun together. Just wish you could have been there, California girl."

"Hey, I had to get a Cali into my name somehow!" She loved making her big sister laugh.

"Well, what should I tell her?"

"I'm sure Ducky will tell her."

"Which will mean that you're gonna have to go visit Alexx for him. I take it you're coming to work with me?"

"Well if I wanna see you at all I have to." Kate hugged Calleigh tighter. "I can help with crime scene sketches."

"That you can do."

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Kate felt Calleigh's smile.

"How did you know?"

"You're my big sister. It's my job."

"IAB's after Horatio. And there was this thing with my Dad. And just some really rough cases lately. And Ryan's great, but I really miss Tim. And I've been thinking about Janet a lot lately. Just stuff." Calleigh yawned. "Lately it seems like I'm tired all the time too."

"Well me showing up at your door at 4am didn't help much with that. I want to hear all about it, but first I should let you get some sleep." Kate smiled, realizing that Calleigh hadn't heard a word of her last sentence. Pulling the quilt tighter around her big sister, she joined Calleigh in sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate awoke to an insistent beam of sunlight poking through the slats of the blinds, and a deep rumbling purr from the tiny tuxedo kitten curled up sleeping soundly on her stomach. She breathed deeply, loving the scent of the ocean and the sound of the waves. Calleigh was still sound asleep, hugging Kate's arm with her head on Kate's shoulder. Kate was glad Calleigh was peaceful. She hadn't been much since the funeral, and it had hurt Kate badly to leave her so soon. Nature of the job and all that jazz; it still sucked sometimes. She was a little surprised that she hadn't had any nightmares, but attributed it to Calleigh's promise to keep them away. As she thought about it, though, the events of the previous day came crashing back and she started to cry. Calleigh was awake instantly, holding her close. "Let it out, Katie," she whispered, smoothing Kate's hair back. They laid together for a long time before Kate realized that Calleigh had tears in her eyes too.

"Cal?"

Calleigh laughed a little. "I'm sorry, Katie. I really am. There's just been so much going on, and I've really missed you"

"I've missed you, too. This time I'm not leaving until we're both okay."

"How?"

"Who cares? I can't go back there, Cal. Not yet. So while I'm here I'm going to help you. And just being here is helping me. See? Win-win."

"Guess I can't argue with that logic." Calleigh groaned as her cell phone rang, reaching to grab it off the nightstand. "Duquesne. Well if it isn't my Mini Me."

Kate smiled. "I was wondering how long it would take Abby to call." She reached down to pet the kitten as Calleigh rolled over and hauled her laptop up onto the bed, going into her email. What she saw almost made her drop the phone.

"Whoa. Abs, how did this happen?"

"I don't know," Abby was saying. "Gibbs called Horatio yesterday evening. I guess he knew that Kate would make a break for Miami, but he told me that if she had showed up for work today he would have sent her to you himself. I just wish I was there."

"Well, what if you had to learn some new techniques?" Calleigh's eyes were flashing with excitement. "On second thought, that's already been done."

"So we need another excuse for me." Abby totally missed it.

"No, Abby, it's _already been done!_ Horatio's asked for you. You're coming down on Saturday." Calleigh dropped the phone in perfect timing with Abby's whoop, and Kate fell over laughing, picturing Abby dancing around her lab as the kitten jumped from her stomach to pounce on the phone.

"Easy, Magic!" Calleigh tugged the phone away and hit the button to put it on speaker, laying back against the pillows with the laptop on her stomach. Magic decided the power cord was more interesting, and started batting at it. Kate curled up with her head on Calleigh's shoulder, listening to Abby's celebration and reading Calleigh's email.

Special Agent Kaitlyn A. Todd has been put on special assignment with the Miami Dade Police Department Crime Lab, effective immediately, until such time as her presence is no longer needed.

Kate whistled, looking up at Calleigh. "How did they do this?"

"Keep reading," Calleigh replied.

Abigail K. Sciuto is also placed on special assignment, effective December 6, 2004, until such time as she has completed training in the updated forensic techniques currently employed at the Miami Dade Police Department Crime Lab.

There was an extra note at the bottom:

Calleigh-

Gibbs called me last evening when he couldn't get hold of Kate. Thought maybe a change of scene would be helpful, and I agree. There are some cases that could use Kate's expertise, as well as Abby's. Also, nice job last night. Seeing how late the entire team stayed, you all get a few hours break this morning. Wish I could give you more. See you both in the layout room at 10.

-H

Kate looked up at Calleigh again as she ended her call and found her looking back. "They're something else, huh?"

"Definitely."

"You should check your email too, Katie."

Kate nodded, watching Calleigh pull up her screenname and click on the email that matched what Calleigh had received. There were two words at the bottom: I'm sorry. Kate felt tears come to her eyes again, remembering, but here she wasn't alone. "I love him, Cal."

"I know you do, baby."

"I just-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Calleigh rested her head against Kate's.

"Yeah, I guess not. How's your harem?"

Calleigh let out an undignified snort of laughter and was saved from having to answer by a wolf howl coming from her computer, her signal that she had received an instant message.

callmenova: Have you heard from Kate?!?!

BulletgirlCal: She's here, actually.

callmenova: Thank God. I've been really worried.

BulletgirlCal: Relax, Tony.

callmenova: after what happened...

BulletgirlCal: I know. I'll keep an eye on her.

callmenova: Tell her I'm thinkin about her.

BulletgirlCal: I know she appreciates it.

Kate smiled. "Tony's a good kid. Annoying, but he has a good heart."

"They're all there for you, Katie."

"I know. But right now they can't help me."

"True." Calleigh looked at the clock. "It's 8:30 now. We need to allow twenty minutes to get to CSI, so we've got some time."

"When did I get here?"

"Little after 4. You must have floored it."

"I did. I can't believe I forgot to come find Mag when I got here." The kitten had all 4 paws wrapped around Kate's arm with her head in Kate's palm.

"Well you weren't in very good shape last night. I'm not surprised that she hid, really. Skittish little thing." Calleigh started petting Magic and the purring got louder. "Did you actually bring anything with you?"

"My laptop, cell, PDA, purse. I think there might be a change of clothes in the bag in the trunk. I know my workout stuff is in there. Needs washing though."

"Well you can wear my tops but you're too tall for my pants. We may need to do some shopping later."

"Yeah. I didn't go home, I just headed straight for here. I should have enough from what I leave here to get through today. We can just take it from there."

"Sounds good. I took a shower before bed, so it's all yours."

"In a minute." Kate was looking out at the ocean again. Calleigh smiled, putting the laptop back on the floor and rolling over against Kate's back.

"I will never get tired of that view."

"Me neither. Things get so messed up, but the ocean is always there." Kate rolled over and hugged Calleigh. "Okay, I'm up." With a groan, Kate headed for the bathroom. Calleigh smiled, reaching for the laptop again.

BulletgirlCal: u awake?

CalsDiverMan: always for u

BulletgirlCal: Katie showed up at about 4am

CalsDiverMan: you're kidding

BulletgirlCal: nope. there was an incident

CalsDiverMan: she's ok right?

BulletgirlCal: physically

CalsDiverMan: what happened? I mean if u can tell me

BulletgirlCal: suicide by cop

CalsDiverMan: oh shit

BulletgirlCal: yeah. Horatio and Gibbs fixed it so she's working with us indefinitely

CalsDiverMan: she's still working but change of scene. Brilliant.

BulletgirlCal: definitely. we've got our own fed for a while

CalsDiverMan: a really hot fed

BulletgirlCal: dream on diver man!

CalsDiverMan: no comparison to present company of course

BulletgirlCal: nice save

CalsDiverMan: why thank you, I thought so

BulletgirlCal: I'll check with her, but what about all of us going out this weekend?

CalsDiverMan: sounds good. too bad she didn't bring Abby with her

BulletgirlCal: I forgot to tell you! Abby's coming Saturday

CalsDiverMan: sweet! we should hook her up with Ryan

BulletgirlCal: that would be funnier than the autopsy

CalsDiverMan: now we need tony or should I say casanova

BulletgirlCal: we've had some good times.

CalsDiverMan: we'll have more

BulletgirlCal: definitely. I have a feeling if the girls are here for long the boys will come

CalsDiverMan: I would definitely say so

BulletgirlCal: okay I should really get dressed now.

CalsDiverMan: I wanna see you come to work in pajamas!

BulletgirlCal: you would! you've already seen them anyway

CalsDiverMan: and they look better on the floor

BulletgirlCal: don't start something we don't have time to finish now. later, you!

CalsDiverMan: love you, Cal

BulletgirlCal: love you too

Calleigh shut down her computer with a happy smile. There was still a lot wrong in her world, but things were finally starting to look up a little too. Going to her closet, she pulled out her favorite gray pants and an emerald ¾ sleeve v-neck top. The color exactly matched her eyes and she knew Eric liked that. She heard the water shut off and a few minutes later Kate was beside her, hair dripping.

"What should I wear, Cal?"

"Well I would recommend not a skirt. How 'bout this?" Calleigh pulled out a sapphire blue top that was almost a twin of the one she was wearing. "You can wear your black pants that you keep here, and the boots you wore yesterday. You know, I had a thought."

"Always scary." Kate grinned as she reached for the top.

Calleigh swatted her with it. "Why not have Abs bring you some things?"

"I could do that. She does have a key." Kate stopped for a minute, remembering. "Abigail K?"

Calleigh smiled. "Abigail Kasmira. It's Old Slavic, means demands peace."

"That really fits her."

"It really does." Already dressed, Calleigh sat down at her dressing table to put on her makeup, deciding to leave her hair loose. Soon, Kate joined her, sharing the chair. "At least my makeup was in my purse."

"Good, cause there's no way mine would work on you!"

"I don't really want to look like a ghost." Kate laughed, brushing out her hair.

"Well then we need to get you some sunlight, girl!" Side by side in the mirror, they were polar opposites; the only visible similarity was the quiet strength in the eyes. Giving Kate the chair, Calleigh went to put her boots on. Kate turned to watch Calleigh's morning ritual of checking her gun and putting it on her belt along with her badge. Kate went through her own ritual, stopping with her hand on her badge.

"What capacity am I in here?"

Calleigh laughed. "You're still a fed, Katie, but you're working on our cases." She paused, thinking about it. "We can ask Horatio. Go with it for now." Kate nodded, following Calleigh into the living room. "Eric's been making the coffee at CSI, and it's really good, so we can have some of that if it's cool with you." Calleigh's heels clicked against the tile as she took care of Magic, coming back into the room and gathering her purse and laptop case. "Need anything out of your car?"

"My laptop and stuff, I'll grab it."

Calleigh nodded, picking up her keys, and together they went to face the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The drive was uneventful, and they stopped in the breakroom for cups of coffee before heading for the ballistics lab. Calleigh pulled up an extra chair so Kate could share her desk. "It's so much easier to work here than in the bullpen."

"I hear that. At least the four of us kind of have our own space in ours."

Calleigh nodded, glancing at her watch. "Shall we?"

They were the first to arrive in the layout room, but Eric wasn't far behind. "Kate!" He happily came over to give her a tight hug. She was just as happy to see him. Then Horatio arrived with a young guy Kate had never seen before.

"Glad to see you got here in one piece." Horatio gave her a hug. "This is Ryan Wolfe, I stole him from patrol. We'll have time to do some catching up later, but right now we've got a big one. Ryan, Kate Todd, NCIS." Ryan shook her hand, looking a little confused. "As we know," Horatio continued, "Three bodies have been discovered along I-95 South. Very obvious dumps with very little trace. The killer did leave us bullets, though. Calleigh?"

Calleigh opened a folder that Kate hadn't realized she had and continued smoothly. "The bullets are nine mil, six right. Common, but there is a distinction. Two, actually. Some of the striations look as though there are gouges out of the barrel of the gun, almost as if someone was testing new metalworking tools out on the gun. There will be distinct toolmarks that will link the bullets to the gun, and the gun to the tools and possibly even the location. I've never seen anything like it. Also, the bullets were a little bit misshapen, almost like he was making his own. If there's a mold I can match it. There was also some trace on the bullets, some kind of dust. Ryan?"

"Yeah. Metal dust, silver mixed with clay and plaster and a little bit of pearl and some other precious stones, too many to list right now. I think we may be dealing with some kind of artist."

"Kate, do you think you could help us out with a profile if we get you up to speed?"

She noticed the brief flicker of pain in everyone's eyes at the word Speed. "Absolutely, Horatio. Anything I can do to help."

"Good. We'll get you anything you need. Meantime, Ryan, keep working trace; Eric, get into the victimology; Calleigh, bullets and help Kate. Page me." And he was gone.

Ryan looked over at the girls. "Was one of the victims military?" he asked, impressing Kate.

"No, Ryan, Kate's my sister," Calleigh answered.

Ryan considered it for a second. "How come Kate doesn't have an accent?"

"It's complicated, man. Come on," Eric led Ryan out towards the trace lab.

"What's he gonna tell Ryan?"

"Nothin' much, more'n likely. He and Horatio know the whole story. Gibbs too right?"

"And Abby."

"Hell, that girl lived half of it. She goes without sayin'."

"She's family, though. The best families have nothing to do with genetics."

"And some of the genetic material is damn lucky that Miami's a big city."

"They know better than to fuck with you, Cal. You and your guns. All the cousins are afraid of you. Which is exactly what all the adults wanted."

"Sure backfired on you!"

"After all the medical shit I went through I needed a tactical advantage!"

By this time they had almost reached autopsy, and Alexx chose that moment to stick her head out into the hall. "Standing out here yapping when I'm waiting on pins and needles to see you!" C'mere, sugar!" Alexx pulled Kate into a tight hug, noticing the tears that sprung to her eyes. "Ducky called me last night. We're gonna take good care of our girl."

After a long few minutes, Kate managed to pull herself together. "We need to know what you can tell us about the three girls, Alexx. And I want to know if we can get together later. It's so good to see you."

"I think that can definitely be arranged. All of it, Katie." Alexx led the way into autopsy. "To be honest, about the only thing the girls had in common was that they were girls. Well, that and the bullets. They all had the dust Ryan ID'd as well."

Kate frowned. "Could they have been models? Or artists?"

"Somebody killing off the competition?" Calleigh rose to the challenge.

"Possibly."

"But don't serials usually go for a physical type?"

"Not necessarily. It might be a common interest or profession."

Alexx watched the banter, amused. She wondered if the girls realized they stood the exact same way when they were concentrating. Smiling to herself, she went back over the latest body, still listening, until she remembered something. "Hey, Calleigh? What do you make of this?" She held up the victim's hand for the girls to see. Two of the fingers had vertical marks under the nail.

Calleigh studied it, frowning in concentration, then looked down at her own hand. "This girl probably worked pretty seriously with beads," she said finally.

Kate stared at her. "How could you possibly know that?"

Calleigh held out her hand for Kate and Alexx to see. There was a fine line under her middle fingernail. "My friend Kizzi's an amazing artist, especially with beads. Sometimes when she's trying to get the needle through the needle slips and jabs under her nail." Kate and Alexx winced. "Yeah. Doesn't feel too good. She was teaching me and let's just say once was enough. I went out and bought the girl a damn thimble!"

Alexx took Calleigh's hand and compared it to the victim's. "This girl's was more recent."

Calleigh nodded. "Definitely. I think we're fairly certain that we're dealing with an artist-" she looked to Kate for confirmation and got it, "Kizzi needs to be involved in this investigation."

"Okay, but how are you going to clear this with Horatio?" Kate wanted to know.

"Shouldn't be hard. Kiz is a SWAT medic."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kate sat in her chair at Calleigh's desk, watching her big sister boot up her laptop. Soon she was into AIM.

BulletgirlCal: u around sweetie?

Calleigh glanced over at Kate. "It's her day off, but I don't want to call her if she's asleep. She's been having a really rough time of it lately. If she is asleep she'll send me a smoke signal when she finds the IM." Kate definitely understood how precious sleep was in their line of work. Almost immediately, though, they got a response.

KizziKatEMTP: hey Cal

BulletgirlCal: u ok?

KizziKatEMTP: can I plead the fifth?

BulletgirlCal: up to some company?

KizziKatEMTP: I'd actually really love some. just come in.

BulletgirlCal: what can I bring you for lunch?

KizziKatEMTP: surprise me?

BulletgirlCal: anything for you darlin'. my Katie's down from DC so you can meet her

KizziKatEMTP: sweetness! what's her favorite color?

BulletgirlCal: shades of blue

KizziKatEMTP: aight. later gator J

BulletgirlCal: 10-4 J see ya in about 20

KizziKatEMTP: 10-4

Kate laughed. "Her smilies are fire hydrants!"

"Yeah. She's all mad cuz they don't have stars of life. She uses the badges that we use sometimes. Let's take off, they can page me if they need us."

They gathered their things and left, running into Horatio at the door. Walking with them, he said that Alexx had told him about the marks. "Nice catch, Calleigh. May I see?" Blushing, she held out her hand. He took it and studied her nail. Kate swore she saw a hint of something in his eyes. "Ouch," he said mildly. Calleigh ducked her head a little, blushing. "I want Kizzi in on this investigation."

"Way ahead of you, actually" Calleigh smiled. "We're gonna take her some lunch. Sounds like she needs some distraction."

"Pleading the fifth again, isn't she?"

"Yeah. I'm worried about her."

"I'm not." Horatio smiled. "She's got you." Calleigh grinned again. "Calleigh, if you can get her to go riding or something, do it. This is an important angle for the I-95 murders, but it's also important because she's family, and she needs our support. I know I don't have to tell you that. Tell her I'll talk to her later on."

"Will do." Calleigh and Kate went out into the bright sunshine.

"How haven't I heard about her?" Kate was confused.

"Every time you're down here she's up in DC. She's got a twin sister at Gallaudet, and she's still a volunteer firefighter in Anne Arundel County, Maryland. We've been friends for a long time, like to go clubbing and stuff, but got really close these last few months since Speed... He had asked me to keep an eye on her if anything ever happened..." Calleigh swallowed. "Yeah. I'd do it anyway, though. In the world we're in you can always use someone who sees it with the same perspective."

"Tell me about her?"

"Kismana Alani Thomas, age 23, goes by Kizzi. She's Irish Italian on one side, Native American and Hawaiian on the other. Undergrad triple major in Criminal Justice, Forensic Science and Foreign Languages from the University of Maryland College Park, Masters in American Sign Language from Gallaudet University. Fluent in Spanish, Italian, Gaelic, Hawaiian, French and ASL. She's certified paramedic in Maryland, DC, and Florida with a National Registry cert on top of it, and she's also got Rescue Tech, Firefighter 1 and 2, Hazmat Tech, you name it she probably has it. She goes to the school in College Park several times a year to update and collect new ones. She's a volunteer with company 3 of Miami Beach Fire Rescue, and she rides with Miami Dade sometimes. Her main gig is riding with the PD mounted unit, and she's a SWAT medic. She's got 5 horses, a bunch of dogs, and a spoiled rotten tuxedo cat. She also happens to be an amazing jewelry designer. She lives kind of in the loft of the stable, but it's a condo, and there's plenty of room around. Her studio is in the loft of the chunk she lives in. It's beautiful, right on the beach. Let's see, she was a dancer in a past life, and she loves to read and write. She also does graphic design and web design, and she's just generally very cool."

"I can't wait to meet her." Kate frowned, thinking. "Is she the one that you said was in the hospital a few months ago?"

"Yeah, she was called off mounted patrol to go assist SWAT on a police action. It went south and she went in to pull out a wounded officer and took a round in the knee. Another hit her in the side and punctured her lung. None of us thought she was gonna make it, but she's tough. Speed never left her side. We all pitched in to take care of her animals and keep her company, help out. After the funeral, I started visiting her a lot, and we got close. Back when Janet died she was so sweet to me, and she's always been a great friend. After everything, she's needed help, but she comes from a very abusive family who basically taught her to doubt everyone. Her mom's got her convinced that all that happened was her fault. I understand how that is, the physical part and the verbal and emotional part."

"We both do," Kate added quietly.

"Yeah. She made sure none of the doctors would talk to her family. The only one they talk to, actually, is me. I've got her down as my local contact too."

"God."

"Yeah. So you can understand how everyone's worried about her. She has good days and bad days. Most of the time she moves fine, but changes in the weather give her issues. She carries an inhaler now, and she's got crutches that she mostly ignores. She's passed all the department physicals for police and fire and her volunteering, somehow, and being mounted means not as much stress. She's also damn good with ballistics; she likes to come hang in the lab and learn, so she could feasibly transfer to lab work if her condition gets worse. And she's already helping out as a translator."

"Let me guess, but she prefers fieldwork."

"Of course. Fortunately, though, her backups are also things she enjoys. Honestly I think she got cleared through sheer force of will because I know she's still in pain even if she barely acknowledges it. I can see it." Calleigh pulled the Hummer into Chipotle and they went inside. "Usual, Katie?"

Kate smiled. "Is there anything else?"

Calleigh laughed. "Three fajita burritos, half chicken half steak, tomatoes, corn, green tomatillo salsa, sour cream, cheese, lettuce, guacamole." Calleigh ordered in Spanish. "To go. Six orange mango Nantucket Nectars, please. Gracias." Turning to Kate, she switched back to English. "I'll bet money Kiz doesn't have any drinks in the house. She tends to take care of the animals but not herself, her mother has her convinced that she doesn't deserve it. So I've been cooking and stuff for her, keeping her company." They went back to the Hummer and were soon turning into a gravel drive lined on both sides with palms. Three horses were grazing in the field in front of a beautiful building set into the side of a hill. The stable part was beautifully modern, and the living part had huge windows to let in the sunlight and the view.

"Wow!" Kate was in shock.

"Welcome to Morningstar Beach Stables," Calleigh said quietly. "Yes we're still in Dade County." She answered Kate's unasked question. "Kiz has 33 acres."

"How?"

"I haven't a clue." Calleigh parked next to a blue metallic Saturn Vue and they got out, Calleigh reaching for the case file and Chipotle bags while Kate stood staring at the horses. The one closest to them was pure black with feathering on the legs and a marking between her eyes in the perfect shape of a flame.

"Is she part Clydesdale?" Kate recognized the feathering.

"Friesian." Calleigh laughed.

"What's a Friesian?"

"Kiz's newest love. They're amazing horses. Her name is Kalama, means flaming torch in Hawaiian." They had reached the fence, and Calleigh reached her hand out, letting Kalama bump it with her nose.

Kate reached out and stroked the mare's cheek. "Who are her friends?"

"They're Arabians. The all black one is Azima. She's the one Kiz rides on mounted patrol. Name means defender. The gray's name is Caliana. She's the one I usually ride."

"They're beautiful."

"Definitely. I'm having a blast learning from her. Kiz is almost National Champion level, but her hours are too crazy for her to compete." Calleigh used her key to let them in the front door. "Knock, knock!"

"Entrez-vous! Especially if that's burritos I smell!"

Calleigh pulled the door behind them quickly and set the food on the table, crouching to greet the 3 hyper greyhounds. "Kona, Kalea, and Kai, meet Kate," she grinned, pointing each of them out.

"Can I move in?"

Calleigh laughed. "Let's go meet your roommate. She's probably in the loft." Outside the entryway, the room opened into the huge spacious living room. The loft was visible at the far end, with rainbow Christmas lights wrapped around the slats and beautifully woven horse blankets and a patchwork quilt over the railing. The couch and love seat were covered with wolf tapestries and faced a white wall system of cabinets and shelves and a fireplace, with a screened balcony to the side facing the beach. Each wall was painted a different jewel tone color. The space was obviously well loved, elegant yet eclectic. There were 2 doors in the wall under the loft, and Calleigh led Kate through the one on the right to the sunroom, which held a huge L-shaped computer desk, placed under the window with the rest of the walls lined in bookshelves. Kate especially liked the glittery stickers and the mardi gras beads decorating the flatscreen monitor and the model horses on top of the hutch. Looking around, she noticed models and statues on almost every shelf, including a striking one of a mounted officer, and another of 3 firefighters raising a flag amidst twisted rubble. The desk was a conglomerate of papers and textbooks, CDs and the occasional bottle of nail polish. There were purple-carpeted stairs at the back of the room, and Calleigh started up, pausing to pet the green-eyed tuxedo cat that was sprawled across one of them. "This is Luna," she told Kate.

"She's being _such_ a brat!" Kizzi sounded frustrated, and Calleigh hurried up the rest of the stairs to her. Kate followed and was immediately struck by the thought that she could move in up here and be perfectly content in this one room indefinitely. While the whole apartment was comfy and inviting, the loft was infinitely more so. There were more shelves on either side of the stairs, but up here it was all craft books and magazines. There were 2 round papasan chairs in the far corner, and clusters of brightly painted wooden crates organizing beads and other craft supplies. The walls were covered in wolf tapestries, both beaded and woven, and there were stacks of floor pillows in shades of purple, green, and blue. There was a long worktable along the far wall, with a swivel chair and a cloth basket holding balls of yarn and assorted knitting needles. In the center of the room was a low worktable. Its surface stood about a foot above the ground, and beads were laid out carefully, matching the ones in the design on the silver and copper loom that was on the floor next to the table. Kate got the feeling that Kizzi was one who preferred sprawling as she got her first sight of the younger girl. Kizzi was sitting with her back to the stairs on a purple floor pillow with one leg tucked under her and the other propped on another pillow, wearing a purple metallic sports bra and black track pants that said paramedic down the right leg. A large brace was visible on the leg that was propped up, and Kate could see a long scar wrapping around her rib cage. Her waist-length dark red hair was loose and falling across her face. She had a piece of beadwork in her hands, needle flashing as she added to it, but her hands were visibly shaking and as Kate watched Calleigh gently took it and set it on the table. There were 2 Italian greyhounds curled up together on a pillow under the table and 3 tiny puppies in Kizzi's lap. Calleigh grabbed a pillow and dropped down on it next to Kizzi. "You didn't tell me you were expecting!"

Kizzi laughed, leaning into Calleigh immediately and resting her head on Calleigh's shoulder. "Rescue. Hey, Kate, grab some pillow. It's good to meet you."

"You too." Kate chose a pillow facing the two of them. Kizzi's eyes were a startling shade of emerald that Kate had never seen before.

"Nalani here," Kizzi paused to pet the darker of the two IGs, "was found with her 3 kids, Nani, Nana, and Nala," she pointed them out. "Kailani loves them all and so do the big greys, so it's one big happy family." Kizzi gently took the puppies and set them with their mother, going back to lean on Calleigh again. "Burrito?"

Calleigh smoothed Kizzi's hair back, laughing. "Burrito." She moved the bag to where Kizzi could reach it and hand out the food.

Suddenly Kate felt something press on her back and she turned, startled. Kizzi laughed. "Tala," she said, and then signed something with one hand. Tala came around Kate and turned out to be a beautiful dog, grey and white with blue eyes.

"She looks exactly like a wolf."

"Tala means wolf in Native American. And actually she is one, at least as far as I can tell." Tala gently placed her paw on Kate's palm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tala." Tala nodded and laid at Kizzi's side. "Where did you find her?"

"We had a call for a diabetic emergency at an animal rescue in Miami Beach. They were just bringing her in." Kizzi rested her hand on Tala's back. "Her owner had moved here and then died that morning. I know all the animal rescue people, and since we had enough people on the unit I stayed behind so Tala wouldn't have to go in at all. She goes everywhere with me. She's certified for search and rescue, bombs, drugs, accelerants, and she was originally a service dog; she's my assistance dog now. She's deaf but knows sign language. She's also become something of a mascot to my squads."

Attacking of the burritos slowed conversation at that point, and Kate spared some attention to the many intricate projects in various stages of finish. The pieces were truly fantastic; Kate was impressed by Kizzi's skill. "How long have you been an artist, Kizzi?"

Kizzi glanced at Kate. "You know what's funny? I grew up being taught that you weren't an artist unless you could draw or sculpt. I loved art class in school but my pieces were never that great compared to the others. I love to play with color, but they graded on how well you created what they thought you should have created. If you screwed up and liked it better than what you were trying for your grade would suck accordingly. I started going to camp when I was ten and discovered arts and crafts and making jewelry. Friendship bracelets with embroidery floss became bead stringing became making beads out of clay. I loved camp, there were horses and projects and none of my family. I also make chain and set gemstones now, and I'm learning how to knit." She set the burrito down for a minute and picked up a binder. "This is what's on the loom, what it's going to be." The picture of the pattern was a white wolf in front of a sunset.

Kate's mouth dropped open. "Damn."

A huge smile spread across Kizzi's face. "Thanks."

Kate smiled back. "Do you take commissions?"

Kizzi laughed. "You wouldn't be able to afford me!" Calleigh snorted and Kizzi smacked her arm, then handed Kate a necklace. The pendant was loomworked beads in shades of purple with a horse in the middle and fringe. The chain was alternating amethyst and hematite beads, and the clasp was a toggle shaped like a star.

"Whoa." Calleigh stared at it. "Who's it for?"

"My little sister. She's coming down on Saturday from Gallaudet in DC. She's all excited because she's on the same flight as this forensic specialist friend of hers that she met a few months ago."

Kate and Calleigh looked at each other and busted up laughing. "Abby!"

Kizzi looked shocked, then slowly it dawned on her. "KJ said Abby had a friend in Miami. And mentioned that she's close with a woman she works with."

Calleigh laughed. "Yep. I knew Abs back in Louisiana."

"That's wild!" Kizzi finished off her burrito. "Thanks, Cal."

"Not a problem, sweetie." Calleigh put her arm around Kizzi as she leaned against her again. "This is a not-so-good day, huh Kiz?"

Kizzi nodded. "Lots of pain."

"What can I do?" Calleigh asked, and Kate could see the worry on her sister's face and hear it in her voice.

"Distract me?" The quiet desperation that Kizzi had been valiantly to keep out of her voice was now audible.

"Wanna go downstairs?"

Kizzi looked up at Calleigh with tears in her eyes. "I came upstairs fine but now it hurts and..."

"And you were gonna stay up here indefinitely?"

"Well, its comfy and I brought my laptop..."

Calleigh smiled. "Why didn't you call me? I'd rather wrangle your ass then haul my Dad's out of a bar."

Kizzi smiled at the mental image. "It's embarrassing. I thought today was only gonna be breathing issues."

"Kiz, I've seen you way worse than this. C'mon." Calleigh stood, pulling Kizzi to her feet and wrapping an arm around her waist. Kizzi put her arm around Calleigh's shoulders and they made their way down the stairs, Kate and Tala following.

"My crutches are downstairs, I didn't need them this morning."

"It's cool, sweetie. Do you want to go in the pool for a while?"

Kizzi turned to Calleigh with a huge smile on her face. "Let's take the horses in the ocean!"

Calleigh grinned. "Okay! Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Yeah. Kate, you can wear one of my suits I think. We're about the same height. If you're up for it?"

Kate smiled. "Definitely!"

"Sweet!" Kizzi was still leaning heavily on Calleigh as Calleigh grabbed the crutches that were leaning against the desk and handed her one. Kizzi slipped her hand through the cuff and put her weight on that, but Calleigh still kept her arm around her waist. The crutches were purple metallic with black leather cuffs and smaller grips for Kizzi's small hands. "If you stay with me for now, Cal, I can get by with one."

"Kiz, I'll always stay with you." Smiling, they set off for Kizzi's bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Kate, what size shoe do you wear?"

"Eight."

"Good answer!" Kizzi was sitting on her bed after much protesting while Calleigh got the clothes they needed out of a drawer. Kate took the time to look around. Kizzi's bedroom was just cool, there was really no other way to describe it. Her walls were a solid collage of posters, pictures, postcards, bumper stickers, cartoons, song lyrics, basically you name it. What really caught Kate's eye was a pentagram drawn in silver glitter on a square of black velvet. It was hanging over a long low table, carefully arranged with candles, an incense burner, and a multitude of other things, which Kate took to be an altar. Kizzi saw her looking. "It is an altar. I'm pagan. Still figuring out my path; solitary eclectic for now. The symbol isn't evil." Kate blushed. "It's cool girl! There's so much misconception it's not funny. Try getting an office job with tattoos!" Kizzi was laughing, and Kate joined her.

"Kiz, sweet pea, your room looks like a Galls catalog threw up!" Calleigh was laughing, looking around at all the navy blue clothes on the floor.

"Not just Galls!" Kizzi held up a sparkly cheetah print halter top.

"Okay, Galls and Torrid. Most of this room is department issue. Green okay?"

"Yeah. Just pants."

"Kate can wear the black one, and blue is mine."

"Yeah. I use the sleeveless bodysuits that triatheletes wear. I don't like riding without my legs covered. And I wear rubber muck boots in case one of the girls steps on me." She took the bodysuit bottoms and tossed the black one to Kate. "Cal, curtains?"

"Did you design the bed yourself, Kizzi?" Kate was fascinated. It was a double, with black vertical metal bars on the head and footboards. A canopy had been built around it, wood painted purple with multicolored ribbons wrapped around the post. The canopy itself was silver lame with sequined fringe, and the curtains were black velvet with silver sparkly stars. There were hooks on each post to hold the curtains capped with disco balls.

"Yeah. The bed's Ikea, and then I built the canopy and painted it." Calleigh finished pulling the curtains so Kizzi could change her pants. Kate went into the bathroom, and Calleigh changed right there, setting her work clothes on top of Kizzi's dresser. "Cal? Crutches?" Kizzi emerged from the curtains, not really standing up. Calleigh brought them to her. "KJ doesn't know it's this bad. I made Speed promise not to tell her."

"Darlin', I have a feeling KJ knows a lot more than you think. She has lived with you her whole life." They shared a grin as Kate came to join them. "Shall we?"

"We're off like a herd of turtles." Kizzi was trying hard not to lean on the crutches, but she had to. Calleigh stayed very close as they went out the front door to the stable yard, pausing to put on boots, purple for Kizzi, blue for Calleigh and green for Kate. Tala stayed right at Kizzi's side. "Kate, I'm gonna have you ride Azima. She doesn't need much controlling at all. Calleigh and Cali as usual," she continued, laughing, "And I need to work with Kalama." She led them down the wide main aisle of the barn to the tack room. "Leather and salt water don't mix too well, so I use nylon for when I ride in the ocean. Or just go bareback. I've got five girls and we show in many many disciplines. Morningstar Beach has a few different incarnations. The colors are purple, black, and silver. For department related things it's red, silver, and navy, and there's still some red and black left over from college. It depends a lot on what I'm doing. My show tack is all black leather, and the Western tack has Texas star conchos, which is essentially a pentagram." She picked up three halters, one black with purple flames, one purple with silver stars, and one purple with blue overlay, which she handed to Calleigh. The other two she slung over her shoulder, then grabbed three cotton lead ropes with metallic threads woven through. "My other two girls are twins. They're Mustangs, names are Mahena and Magena. Young enough that they have a lot of issues to work out. "Cal, you're almost to the point that you can help with them."

"You're kiddin'! They're like advanced riders only."

"I have faith in you. And on bad days they're too much for me. Anyway. Kate, there they are." She pointed down the side aisle to a smaller paddock on the other side of the barn where two identical coppery horses were grazing.

"They're beautiful!" Kate was having so much fun. Straight ahead of them she could see where a path had been worn in the grass straight down to the beach, and across from the Mustangs was the entrance to the paddock the other three were in. In the distance she could see an outdoor ring and a round pen, and a large building that looked like an indoor arena.

Kizzi went up to the doorway and whistled. Immediately all three perked up and came over to the gate. Leaving her crutch against the wall, she slipped through the gate and went out, laughing as Azima butted her with her head. She took the halter with the stars and slipped it on, fastening a lead rope to it and slinging the rope over the horse's neck. Glancing back at Calleigh, she called, "You know how to catch a horse, woman!"

Calleigh laughed, climbing through the gate and going over to Caliana, talking to her quietly as she slipped the halter on. Caliana lipped Calleigh's hair and rubbed her head against her, earning a kiss on the forehead.

Kate leaned against the gate, Tala sitting next to her, and watched as Kalama shied away from the halter. Kizzi talked quietly, holding the halter behind her back as she slowly went towards the horse, running her hands down Kalama's neck when she finally allowed her to come close. Almost imperceptibly, Kizzi shifted so Kalama's head was over her shoulder, then slipped a hand up between her ears and brought the halter on quickly. Kalama looked shocked, then seemed to realize that it wasn't going to hurt her. Kizzi fastened the lead rope and then led Kalama over and tied the rope to the fence. Noticing Kate watching, she smiled. "Kala's young yet. She doesn't always realize that things can't hurt her. You wanna come out and mount up?" She reached for Azima's lead rope as Kate joined her, then led them both over to the fence. "Climb up on the fence and then swing your leg over." Azima stood still as Kate did, and then Kizzi handed her the lead rope, tying the other end to the other side of the halter to make a basic set of reins. "No bit, but Z doesn't really need one. She's primarily Western so she'll neck rein. Reins in your right hand, and your left goes on the mane. Wrap it around your hand so you get a good hold. Bareback is different. I think it's easier in a lot of ways, but I don't want you falling off, though you may float once we get out there." Confident that Kate was fine, Kizzi went back over to Kalama. "Cal? Y'all good?"

"Perfectly!" Calleigh was up already, sitting tall and completely at ease. Kizzi grinned and untied Kalama, who was dancing nervously. Kizzi climbed the fence, trying to steady Kalama, but just as she reached her leg over Kalama jumped sideways and Kizzi went down on her back, head meeting fence with a sickening crack. "Kate, stay!" Calleigh was down in an instant and Caliana stood, lead rope dangling, waiting for her return. Kalama was at the far side of the paddock already so Calleigh went straight to Kizzi's side. Kizzi was already starting to sit up.

"Well, damn! Didn't see that one coming! I'm okay." She held up her hand to ward off Calleigh's question. "That's why I wanted us mounting up in here. Hold her for me this time?"

Calleigh nodded, still shook up but deferring to Kizzi. She held the side of the halter while Kizzi got settled, stroking Kalama's neck and talking to her quietly. Once they were secure, she led them down the beach into the waves. They spent the next hour playing, jumping waves and chasing each other. Soon Calleigh could see the fatigue in Kizzi's eyes, and they went back up to the paddock. Calleigh dismounted with practiced ease, tethering Caliana so she could go help Kate, and then finally she stood beside Kizzi. The fact that Kizzi had waited without moving said a lot about how she was feeling. Calleigh leaned the crutches against the fence and steadied Kizzi as she dismounted, handing her the crutches. Kizzi leaned against the fence and watched as Calleigh talked Kate through helping hose down the horses and put the halters away; then they walked slowly around to the house. They dried off and changed, and Kizzi settled herself on the couch.

"Cal, did you have a point to coming over here? Besides checking up on me?"

Calleigh laughed. "Actually, we have a case. A weird one. One that needs your particular expertise."

"My expertise? What did you get, a self-destructive fuckup?" Kizzi leaned against Calleigh again and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Sweet pea, don't even think that." Calleigh paused, considering. "We've got dead artists. Three of them. Got gemstone dust, striations on the bullets that suggest that it was used as a test for cutting tools." Calleigh handed her the folder.

Kizzi frowned, reading. "Okay, you caught the marks I see. That means beadwork. Actually all of this points to beadwork." She flipped the page and gasped. "Shit."

"What?" Kate was surprised, Kizzi had gone white as a ghost.

"These girls. I know them."


End file.
